


Wedding Day

by Hell_13th



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dorkiness, M/M, Nervous Tony, Sequel, Weddings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_13th/pseuds/Hell_13th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Semuanya sudah beres kan? Pakaianku sudah rapi kan? Wajahku masih tetap tampan kan?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel dadakan dari "Will You Marry Me?" HAHAHAHA....  
> direkomendasikan dengerin lagu A Thousand Love, it'll be perfect!

Tony begitu gugup, ia terus-menerus mengatur nafasnya. Pepper sudah berusaha menenangkannya, namun justru Tony malah semakin panik.

"Semuanya sudah beres kan? Pakaianku sudah rapi kan? Wajahku masih tetap tampan kan?"

"Tony kau sudah menanyakan itu 10 kali. Kau sudah sempurna okay. Dan semuanya sudah beres, kau sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sangat baik."

"Tentu saja, aku tak ingin ada kesalahan. Semua sudah kukalkulasi. Aku kan jenius, jadi seharusnya tidak mungkin akan terjadi kesalahan, iya 'kan?"

"Tony demi Tuhan! Kalau kau terus-terus begini, kusumpal mulutmu!"

Natasha yang berada juga di ruangan itu terlihat kesal.

"Tapi ini hari pernikahanku, Nat! Wajar aku ingin sempurna!"

"Dan kau sudah lebih dari sempurna oke!"

Pepper kembali menenangkannya, sedang Natasha hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Hey, apa semua baik-baik saja?"

Clint tiba-tiba muncul di pintu kamar Tony.

"Dia sangat gugup, lihat saja."

"Tidak beda jauh!"

"Steve juga?"

"Ya, Bucky sedang menenangkannya."

"Dua orang idiot!"

Nat dan Clint tersenyum, bagaimanapun mereka juga merasakan kebahagian pasangan yang akan menikah itu.

"Oh! Tony kau akan menikah!"

Pepper menangis, Tony pun memeluknya.

"Ya, aku akan menikah dengan Steve. What a brilliant thing, huh? Dan kau akan menjadi Wanita terbaikku, it's perfect!"

"Oohh, Tony!"

"Hey! Aku tahu kalian terharu. Tapi sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai."

Tony menatap tajam Clint, yang ditatap hanya nyengir. Ia menghela nafas kembali, Tony masih gugup kenyataannya.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Steve menghirup nafas dalam, ia sangatlah gugup. Hari ini adalah hari paling sakral setelah projek Super Serum. Oh ia tidak boleh mengacaukannya.

"Tenanglah. Semua past berjalan lancar."

Bucky menenangkan.

"Kau bisa bilang begini, nanti saat kau dan T'chala menikah juga pasti gugup."

"Ah, aku tidak seperti kau ya."

Bucky menjulurkan lidahnya, Steve membalasnya kemudian dua pria itu tertawa. Ia kembali tenang, namun hanya sebentar karena Tony akhirnya berjalan ke altar. Steve tak bisa tak menahan nafas melihat calon pendampingnya begitu sempurna dengan tuxedo putih yang sama dengannya.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Pernikahan itu diadakan di halaman Safehouse, dengan Thor sebagai pendetanya. Dinikahkan dengan Dewa lebih sakral lagipula. Tamu yang diundang pun tak banyak, para Hero dan beberapa kerabat juga beberapa mantan Agent Shield. Namun kenyataannya roma kebahagiaan seperti selimut hangat yang melingkupi setiap individu yang datang. Semuanya berjalan sempurna, meski kedua mempelai begitu gugup bersanding di altar. Steve tak berhenti menatap Tony, ia begitu terpesona pada pria itu. Tangan mereka bertaut sepanjang peresmian status sakral itu. Hingga akhirnya ciuman sah sebagai suami-suami pun disakralkan. Setelahnya pesta resepsi berjalan meriah, Steve mengajak Tony berdansa dengannya. Menjadi resmi, makin tak ingin ia melepaskan pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Kau benar-benar tak mau melepaskanku, eh?"

"Tidak."

"Bahkan saat aku ke toilet?"

"Ya."

"Kau mesum Steve!"

"Hei! Aku tidak berpikir apapun kok."

"Ck! Aku tahu Natasha sudah bilang kalau kau pembohong yang buruk."

"Ah, aku lupa."

Tony memukul dada bidang Steve, namun senyum terukir di wajahnya. Lalu ia berbisik.

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan malam pertama kita nanti. Kau ingin yang spesial kan?"

"Kau ingin meprovokasiku?"

"Emm.. mungkin?"

Tony memekik tertahan saat Steve tiba-tiba mengangkatnya.

"Demi Tuhan Steve! Rhodey dan Bucky bahkan belum mengatakan apapun sebagai Best Man kita!"

Dan Steve menurunkannya lagi.

"Oh ya. Maaf."

"Ck! Aku juga ingin, tunggulah sebentar lagi."

"Okay."

Natasha dan Clint dari jauh memutar bola matanya, sedang Scott tertawa bersama Sam.

"Mereka memang pasangan dork."

-End-


End file.
